


Swear by the heir

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Carrying a baby, F/M, Friendship, Heir, King peeta, Love, Lovers, Pregnancy, Protecting honour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: Repaying a debt to a king is no easy feat. But despite mistaken identity, Peeta would never refuse the brazen beauty begging to share his bed and become his mistress. After all, who better to give innocence to than a King? Katniss' only power is within her stubborn attitude until a few nights leave her with one present from a lover who returns to claim what's rightfully he's, or should be. Now Katniss gets to decide who's in charge, after all, she's carrying a royal heir...





	

Katniss

My feet trace the steps around the storefront I've been walking around for the past fifteen minutes as I contemplate how I'm going to make the last six Career lipstick tubes last for another two weeks. Especially since it's our best brand and as I get only twenty percent of what I sell, I need to be smart about my negotiating. Stocks are dwindling and customers are unpleasant as always when they see the price of our products. It's fair to say, after watching rich, half-witted imbeciles wave their wallets and purses around for the past three hours, I've reached two conclusions. I'm either going to kill someone, if I hear another person brag about their lavish lifestyle, or I'll become a thief. I mean, robbery seems like a considerable career for me. It's profitable at least.

As I pass the window display for the twelve time, I notice something in the street. Holding up the traffic in the Hob's marketplace is a sleek black car. Stationed mere metres from my shop - Everdeen's limited, inherited from my mother who has since left the business in favor of her own pharmacy. I take a step closer to the window, to see one - no two. I lean against the glass to see a fleet of cars parked in front of small shops like the butchers and the local seamstress's cottage, there must be at least six or seven. All respectively brandished with a golden bird on the doors. The leading car though, is adorned with two flags, positioned just above the doorframe on both sides of the vehicle. Both flags flap lazily in the wind as winter is not yet upon us, allowing only a soft breeze to move the fabric. I'm unsure of what the flag represents though, it has a castle embroidered in the middle and the material is a shade of orange. The twelve districts in Panem usually have a flag which centres their production, for example district eight has a needle and thread on their flag.

A man who must be in his mid-forties hops out of the leading car. His intimidating height and posture ward off those who walk near the vehicle. He lifts his hand to his ear where an earpiece is. The man must be some kind of bodyguard. Reaching for the handle he opens the door and a man climbs out.

The man raises to a tall, five feet ten inches, with at least three inches on me. Although he's not as tall as the man next to him, his stance and broad shoulders hidden beneath a black trench coat radiate authority and power. Something I'm sure few women wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of.

He steps forward, then stops suddenly. A look of clear irritation transforms his face into a sneer. Spinning around he leans into the open car door to speak to someone. A wife? Girlfriend? Daughter?

I scowl and glance at the clock. 5:45. Twenty minutes wasted so far. My gaze flickers back to the man conversing. A glimpse of a toned leg makes me exhale heavily. I catch a flash of blonde hair and red lips, the rest of the woman's face hidden by a shadow as the roof blocks the light concealing her identity. He slams the door shut and faces my shop. Striding forward with his guard he grasps the handle to my store.

I straighten up. There was something surreal about this man. A brazen beauty, strong in features but delicate in movement. Fair skin and styled, ashy blonde hair compliment his stocky build and strong jawline - of which was currently clenched.

My hands twitch eager to grasp onto something. I tug on my braid as recognition settles in. My eyes widen. Grasp tightens.

He opens the door as his eyes snag mine. The deep blue, unmistakable in intensity shatters any confidence I had, allowing anger to surface. I reach for the doorframe.

Damn him. Damn King Mellark.

Then I slam it in his face.

His eyes widen. Narrow. He visibly exhales shooting me a look and in the moment I feel like his prey, and any second he's going to swoop down and attack. Tearing me to shreds or stealing me off to some secluded forest.

His mouth tightens as he raises a hand to smooth down his hair despite not a strand having fallen out of place. With a flick of his wrist he waves off his guard and opens the door forcibly. It slams against the adjoining window with a resounding crash making me flinch. There better be no cracks.

His eyes catch mine again, and without the smudged glass of the door between us, they seem to have more depth. The blue of his eyes branch out blending the colour of a clear sky with the hollowness of an oceans sinkhole. All consuming, with some unknown emotion simmering beneath the surface. Confusion perhaps? Or curiosity?

"Who are you?" he croaks out. I huff out a breath and try to calm myself. This isn't the time for fights. At least not when there's a giant standing close by.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, current owner" I force out with a brittle smile.

He clears his throat and holds out his hand in greeting. "P-". The roar of an engine distracts me and I glance over two see another man similar to the guard, patrolling the vehicles as though some pedestrians where getting a bit to curious. "Mellark". His voice draws my attention back to him and I roll my eyes, I didn't need his full name of what, two, three names? Of course I've heard of him. Who hasn't?

I slip my hand into his and wrinkle my nose. His hand is warm and damp against mine. Soft to the touch. I can't be sure whether or not he squeezed my hand as all I could focus on was how he seemed to lean forward. The sound of his breathing. Uncomfortable, I release my grip and discreetly wipe my hand on the leg of my trousers, or at least I thought I did, until I notice his eye following my every movrment. Suddenly my hands don't feel as dry as they did this morning.

"You looking for something? A type of lipstick, perfume?" I ask focused on business. He squints as though confused before nodding to himself. "I can give you time if-".

"No" he interrupts before lowering his voice slightly. "Sorry no... To the second one. That is yes I am. Um, lipstick... for someone" he says, his words fading to a whisper.

"Any type in mind?" I ask motioning to the displays around the small store. P, or Peeta rightly named, glances to where my hands motion to. His eyes dart uninterested across the counters of limited makeup, glancing down to the stained floor where many fallen products have been left to linger.

Almost absently he replies, "No idea, I'm looking for a type for my...lady friend". I raise my eyebrows.

"Mistress?" I blurt out.

He arches an eyebrow, "There may have been some lip on lip action".

"When were you born?" I ask concerned. And where is he from? Well I know the answer to that but I've just never heard someone speak like he does. He doesn't seem very modern at all.

Disregarding my question he poses one of his own, "Do you have a problem with that? Where my lips are that is?".

I reply stiffly and press my lips together, "Not in the slightest".

His lips turn down slightly at my answer. "I take it you know who I am?". I nod and gesture for him to follow me as I walk over to one of the walls of shelves, home to Career lipstick. He's the exiled King Mellark. Born in my home district, district twelve, Peeta grew up here but at the age of four he was sent to the Capitol in Panem to meet with unknown relations. He learnt the trade and has been at many district affairs over the years before a tale of corruption and evidence that he was an illegitimate son arouse. Now he has power but from what I've heard he travels across Panem preparing himself for if and when he makes a claim on the throne, and leaves his mother, and the outer districts behind.

"Is it a gift?". My voice reeks of boredom but he replies nevertheless.

"A surprise unfortunately. Although she asked for it, I'm hopeful that it'll improve how we spend our time. Our kisses haven't been, how would you say... pleasurable".

I scowl ignoring the spark of interest that flared up when he mentioned that she isn't satisfying him. I bid the thought away along with the question of what it takes to pleasure a man like him.

"Maybe you need a new woman. One not so cynical perhaps?". My eyes widen at the words that fall out of my mouth and I glance over at him to see whether or not he'll take offence. To my surprise his lips twitch and his mouth quirks on the right side.

"Perhaps I do Miss Everdeen". He stares at me intently and all memory of what I'm doing goes out of my head. His eyes drop to where I'd unknowingly crossed my arms. I drop my arms hurriedly and clear my throat, redirecting his gaze from my chest to my eyes. I grab a lipstick tube and shove it in his direction briefly explaining what is it. With my other hand I press my palm against my cheek and blush further when I feel my face burning. Damn him.

"To be honest it's hard to tell if this lipstick would be sensuous at all unless you can try it out" he answers handing the tube back to me.

"You want to try the lipstick?" I ask confused as it's a gift for his woman, not him.

"Actually I was hoping I could evoke some privileges seen as I am the only person here". I roll up the sleeve of my T-shirt but before I can swatch the lipstick on my wrist he wraps his hand around mine. The tip of his fingers gently brush against the inside of my wrist, stroking the skin delicately. My heart races. My skin tingles as his fingers gently brush against where my pulse flutters.

"I believe lipstick is worn on the lips" he murmurs. I blink in shock as though he'd said, let me trace my lips across your skin, please. Get a grip Katniss. He's just stating the purpose of lipstick. Though he made it sound so indecent.

Inhaling I pucker my lips as I apply the lipstick. The smooth glide of the lipstick along with the way his eyes remain on my mouth sends a shiver down my spine. It feels strangely sensual all of a sudden. When I'm done I lower the lipstick as he leans closer to asses the colour. His breath gently skates across my neck as he angles his head down, and with his other hand, he presses his pointer finger to my lower lip. It glides across teasingly before repeating the motion on my upper lip. We don't speak. Though his eyes darken, the blue becoming consumed by black. He removes his finger but doesn't step away. He seems pensive for a moment before he presses his lips gently to the corner of my mouth. I exhale shakily and my legs threaten to give up altogether when he opens his mouth to breathe it in.

Then he's gone. Stepping back to glance over his shoulder at whatever distracted him. My annoyance forgotten, I straighten up slowly. My lips all the while tingling as though imprinted from the kiss he left. I blink quickly. Why did he kiss me?

My eyes dart to where his gaze is focused to see the blonde standing beside the car. She gestures wildly in an indecently tight hot pink dress, as she stomps around in her five inch heels. When she notices Peeta's watching her she waves, urging him outside. The words seems to pass without either of us speaking. He pays for the lipstick, evading my eyes and I make sure my hands are tucked out of reach. I shift uncomfortable as I realise the guard must have seen everything and suddenly my anger resurfaces.

"Get out" I state, composing myself.

His eyes flick to mine incredulous as if questioning me. I don't move, but he does. Spinning around he storms out leaving a chill in his wake despite the warm weather. I watch as he wraps an arm around the woman's waist and ushers her back into the car. Even when he licks his lips making sure to lock eyes with me.

Then it hits me, what I've done. A sound like a squeak falls past my lips as I think of a woman dear to me. Her voice a calming yet distant reminder of what he changed within her.

I was meant to defend her honour against what he did but instead, with a touch of his lips, I seem to have offered my own.

* * *

**Authors note ~ All mistakes our mine and character rights belong to Suzzane Collins. Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this new Everlark fanfic. Please review, tell me if you liked it! Thanks for reading! :) I'm on tumblr, come say hi, kdlovehg**.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change to M. Hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
